


迹冥 车

by changxixi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 霹雳布袋戏 迹冥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changxixi/pseuds/changxixi





	迹冥 车

遥谛车

by常昔

玉逍遥握住鬼谛在他身上乱踩的脚，顺着光滑而又修长的腿一路看上去。玉逍遥看到了鬼谛藏在长T恤下蓝色小内裤。小内裤包裹着圆圆的小屁股和前端微微隆起的性器摆成一个优美的弧度。

玉逍遥喉咙有些紧。扔下手机，扑到了让他“滚去做饭"的鬼谛身上。“离我远点！太热了！”鬼谛推玉逍遥，玉逍遥却咬上了他的耳朵，从衬衫下穿过捏住了他胸前的小乳头。

“先去做饭！” 鬼谛奋力挣扎，玉逍遥把衬衫推到鬼谛胸前露出两颗红樱桃“给你做饭之前你的先喂饱我”说完张口咬在了红色的樱桃上。

舌尖狠狠的扫过乳尖，玉逍遥像婴儿般吸吮着还不停的发出声音。鬼谛羞的脸红恶狠狠的喊了一声“玉逍遥！” 玉逍遥手掌顺着光滑的小腹来到小内裤凸起的前端，指尖轻轻一按鬼谛发出了一声喘息。随后玉逍遥手掌将凸起覆盖住用力揉了起来。

“嗯…” 玉逍遥掌下之物渐渐变硬变烫，扯下小内裤性器一下子弹了出来，玉逍遥低下头吻了吻小鬼谛，在鬼谛出口骂他的时候含住了。

“呜…”

 温热的口腔包裹住柱身，舌尖舔弄蘑菇头鬼谛，玉逍遥轻轻一吸鬼谛觉得欲望要冲出来了。而后玉逍遥整根吞下，狭窄的喉咙挤压着性器，鬼谛爽的合上了双腿把玉逍遥的头夹在双腿之中。

 “嗯…”鬼谛沉浸在欲望之中，手指穿过玉逍遥的头发按着他的头往更深的地方去。玉逍遥喉咙夹着舌尖在柱身上舔过，再狠狠一吸鬼谛就交代在他的口中了。

 鬼谛还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，玉逍遥掰开了他圆润的臀瓣露出了粉色的小穴。家中的润滑剂随处可以见，玉逍遥从沙发后面掏出一瓶润滑剂，挤出透明的液体灌入鬼谛的后穴。玉逍遥修长的手指挤进小穴里，紧致的小穴紧紧的吸着手指。随着手指的抽插鬼谛传来一声声的呻吟。

扩张过程很顺利，很快四个手指全都进去以后玉逍遥 褪下了自己的裤子，把滚烫的性器抵在小穴上。

“先别进去…啊…” 鬼谛还要说什么玉逍遥根本等不了整根进入了鬼谛，然后握住鬼谛的雪白的细腰迅速的抽插起来。滚烫的肉棒狠狠的摩擦着甬道生出酥酥麻麻的快感，猛烈的攻势让鬼谛险些从沙发上掉下。

“太快了…慢点…”玉逍遥却像没听见一样，继续肏着。粉色的小穴被肏成了鲜红色，紧紧的吸着进出的肉棒好似舍不得它离开。电视旁边有一面大镜子，每天早上出门前鬼谛都要照一下。这会儿鬼谛抬头就看到了镜子里他被玉逍遥高抬起屁股狠狠顶撞的样子。

玉逍遥察觉到他看镜子，就把他翻过身正对着镜子。双腿被分开坐在了玉逍遥的性器上，这个姿势进入的更深了。鬼谛看到他的玉逍遥巨大的性器撑开了他的小穴，在里面不停的进出带出来一股透明的液体，伴着肉棒的抽插小穴发出噗呲的声音。鬼谛被吓到了，他想要挣扎却被玉逍遥紧紧的困在怀里。汗水从玉逍遥的额头上流下滴在他的胸口上，微张的嘴发出一声声娇喘。

“呜…”玉逍遥掀起他的衬衫露出红樱桃，低头咬了上去。“啊…”疼痛让鬼谛夹紧了后穴，玉逍遥感到舒爽嘴上咬的更用力了。胸口，肩膀，脖子全都被玉逍遥咬个遍。鬼谛被咬疼了小声哭泣起来。

“玉逍遥…我要坏了…”

玉逍遥吻了吻他的唇“不舒服吗？”

“你快点啊…我受不了了…”

玉逍遥握住了鬼谛半硬的性器，轻轻揉捏。

“不…别碰前面了…”鬼谛发出呼喊。

“乖…这样你能舒服一点”玉逍遥舌尖卷起鬼谛的耳垂用力吸吮，后穴被大力肏着，前端的欲望不停的被揉捏。鬼谛觉得自己真的坏掉了。

“玉…玉逍遥…我不行了…快停下…”

“叫声逍遥哥哥听听？”

“滚…啊…”鬼谛刚开口骂就被玉逍遥顶在了更深的地方。

“叫逍遥哥哥！”

镜子里的鬼谛已经被肏成的粉色，肉棒依旧在凶猛的进出，每一次的进入，平坦的小腹就被顶起来，玉逍遥一只手继续揉着小鬼谛，另一只手按住鬼谛凸起的肚子。

“逍遥…逍遥哥哥…”

“逍遥哥哥放过我吧…真的不行了…”

玉逍遥心满意足，在鬼谛的身体里冲刺了几下释放了。而鬼谛的前端也跟着释放了。

性器从小穴里退出来，里面各种液体都流了出来。鬼谛气得抓起靠枕砸在玉逍遥的头上。

“谁准你射在里面。”

玉逍遥爬过去哄“没控制住，我带你去清理”

“离我远点”鬼谛推开玉逍遥，挣扎着起身。后穴的液体顺着大腿流了下来。玉逍遥看着他还没闭合的小穴又硬了。拿起手机随便叫了个外卖追了上去。

“再来一次？”

“滚！”

最后玉逍遥抱着鬼谛在浴室又做了一次。鬼谛被做到腰疼。一整天都没理玉逍遥。

第二天一早，鬼谛先醒的。终于恢复精力的他看着身边睡的正香的玉逍遥就来气。拿起枕头砸在了他的俊脸上。

“哇！你干嘛！”玉逍遥被砸醒了。

“逍遥哥哥是吧！来叫鬼谛爸爸啊！”

玉逍遥翻身把鬼谛压在身下笑嘻嘻的把手伸进鬼谛的衣服里“鬼谛爸爸，我下身有点硬，你能用后面给我缓缓吗？”

于是他们干了个爽。

 

 

 


End file.
